When Anything Change
by Panda Qingdao
Summary: Gak jago bikin summary.Pokoknya ini fic tentang kisah cinta KaiSoo yang penuh konflik. KaiSoo, KrisTao , and other couple
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Change

Cast : D.O Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In

Other Cast : EXO member

Rated : T

Chapter : 1

Genre : Romance , Comedy, Yaoi

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan,Orang tua,dan Management tapi Fic ini milik saya.

Warning : TYPO BERTEBARAN , YAOI FIC

Don't like! Don't Read

I told you before , this is YAOI FIC

Happy Reading~

''Item lo!'' ejek namja imut bermata belo-D.O-

''B ''Dasar jelek'' ucap namja hitam bernama Kai

iarpun item kan tetep keren''

''Item sih item aja gak usah di keren-kerenin''

''Kalau iri bilang aja kali!'' kata Kai

''Idih siapa juga yang iri sama namja item & pesek kayak kamu!'' ucap Kyungsoo

''Kalian bisakah sehari saja tidak bertengkar,huh?!'' lerai Kim Sonsae

''Lama-lama kalian bias jadian loh!'' kata Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya

''GAK SUDI'' ucap mereka bersamaan

''Woooww'' kata BaekYeol

''Ngapain kamu ikut-ikut?'' tanya Kai geram

''Siapa juga yang ngikutin kamu?!,Wlekk!'' jawab Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Pertengkaran mereka akhirnya berakhir,karena Kai sudah mulai kesal dengan memilih pergi ke kelas sedangkan Kyungsoo menuju ke atap sekolah.

*Kyungsoo POV*

' Hiks..hiks' Tangisanku bertambah keras karena memikirkan Kai takut jika Kai akan membenciku.'Ah bagaimana ini?'

''HUUUWWWAAA….Kai kenapa kau tidak peka dengan perasaanku sih?!'' teriakku

''Kalau bertewriak tidak usah keras-keras lagi!'' kata mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi ku,ku tolehkan wajah ku kebelakang melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi.'Hah dia kan Kris-sunbae' batinku

''Kau Kris-sunbae kan,kapten tim basket itu kan?,kenapa kau berada disini?'' tanya ku

''Aku kesini hanya refreshing saja kok,emangnya tidak boleh?''.Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pertanda bahwa bukan begitu maksud ku. ''Lalu?'' ucapnya. 'Ah bodoh sekali orang ini'batinku.

''Bagaimana bisa Tao menyukai namja seperti Kris-sunbae?'' gumamku

''Hah apa katamu? , kau bilang Tao menyukaiku? Jinjja?'' ucapnya terkejut dengan wajah gembira

''Benar dia bilang sendiri padaku!''

''Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya! Bye''

Kulihat ia sudah tidak ada di belakang pun melengos pergi ke kelas.

SKIP

Aku kembali ke kelas dan saat aku masuk ternyata dsaa ada Kai yang sedang menggoda Taemin, 'Huh aku berharap Minho datang dan mengajak Taemin pergi dari Kai'

''Minie,kau tau tidak kalau kau itu sangat cantik?!'' goda Kai pada Taemin,yah aku bias mendengarnya karena ia berkata dengan menghentakkan kaki ku kesal ke bangku ku yang berada dibelakang -tiba …

DUUAKKH …

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Change

Cast : D.O Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin

Other cast : Kris Wu , Tao , and other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , Drama

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan,orang tua dan fic ini milik saya

Warning : It's Yaoi Fic , ceritanya absurd & kecepetan alurnya

.

Don't Like ! Don't Read !

.

Typo bertebaran

Jangan bash saya !

I told you before,this is yaoi/shounen-ai/BL Fic

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Sebelumnya…

DUAKKHH

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas di banting dengan keras,semua penghuni kelas kaget dan langsung menoleh pada objek yang membanting.'Wah tidak kusangka ternyata sumpahku terkabul dengan Minho'batinku sambil menyeringai menghampiri Kai dan Taemin yang sedang berduaan,kulihat ia mendeath glare Kai dan yang ditatap pun tidak mau kalah.

''Minnie-ah,ayo pergi!'' bentak Minho

''Hey,kau tidak boleh kasar padanya!''

''Apa urusanmu?,kau pikir kau ini siapa?'' bentak Minho pada Kai dengan tidak woles

''Sudahlah pergi'' ajak Taemin manja.''Baiklah'' jawab Minho lau menarik Taemin keluar dari kelas,Kai tampak nya masih terdiam di ia sadar sedang jadi pusat perhatian,dia kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang ada dipojokan.'Apa kau mencintainya Kai-ah?,aku tau kalau aku tidak secantik dan sesexy dia,tapi bisakah kau memberiku celah untuk ada dihatimu?' jeritan kusadari air mataku meleleh.

''Hyung,kau menangis?'' Tanya Tao dengan nada khawatir

''Ti..tidak,aku tidak menangis! Mana mungkin aku menangis'' jawabku sambil tersenyum

''Tapi air matamu tadi menetes,hyung''

''Mungkin aku hanya kelilipan,Tao''

''Kelilipan? Sepertinya daritadi tidak ada angin ataupun debu masuk kesini,hyung'' herannya.'Aish..Panda ini membuatku gemas dan jengkel karena kepolosannya'

''Ah..Terserah kau saja ,Tao''

*anggap suara bel . SKIP

''Baiklah,murid murid kita akhiri pelajaran hari ,have a nice day'' ucap Kwon sonsae.'Ahh berkutat dengan pelajaran fisika membuat kepalaku hampir botak' batinku sengsara.

''Tao,aku tadi bertemu Kris sunbae loh ! dan aku tadi bilang kalo kau menyukainya'' kataku pada pipinya bersemu merah.

''Kenapa kau mengatakannya,hyung?! Ah kau memang tidak bias menjaga rahasia yah ! '' kesal Tao.''Lihat Kris sunbae lewat !'' ujarku.

Kris sunbae lalu menoleh kearah kami,dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada ia salting.''Wah sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu'',wajahnya memerah lagi

SKIP Perjalanan pulang.

Kami berpisah ditikungan ke tiga karena rumah ku dengan Tao berbeda arah tapi berjarak 1 blok saja.''Sampai jumpa,Tao'' aku melambaikan tangan pada Tao.''Ya,hyung..Hati-hati''

Sepertinya akan hujan karena awan sangat mendung,aku buru buru berlari sekuat aku akan melihat kedepan ada seseorang dihadapanku dan kami …

''Gwenchanayo?,mianhae ne'' katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan

''Ne,nan gwenchanayo!'' ujarku sambil meraih tangannya untuk membantuku mendongak melihat siapa orang yang menabrakku tadi.

'' '' kagetku

''Chagiya'' jawabnya sambil merengkuh tubuhku,akupun membalas pelukannya.

TBC


End file.
